


Christmas Blues

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Christmas Blues

Draco was tired of Christmas-there were Weasleys in every corner of his house. Discarded wrappings decorated every room. Not to mention he and Harry hadn't fucked in-what was it?–three _long_ days. 

It was outrageous. 

He desperately needed a smoke if he wasn't getting laid.

Underneath an artificial stone in the garden-Harry had said Muggles hide their house keys under them-he'd spelled dry a pack of cigarettes. He only smoked one in emergencies, when he needed to take the edge off.

He wasn't a smoker, no. He was a Malfoy. Smoking was a filthy, pedestrian habit.

~*~

Pulling a fag from the pack, he lifted it to his lips- the sweet scent of tobacco filling his nostrils-raising his wand to the tip, about to light it using _Incendio minimo_ —

"Draco?" Harry's voice called from the door. "What are you doing in the garden?"

Absofuckinglutely nothing, he thought bitterly, stomping the unlit cigarette into the ground and heading back inside the house. 

He couldn't wait to take down all the ornaments, wreaths, and garlands. 

Although . . . 

"Harry, we need to take down this garland as soon as the so-called guests vacate the premises," Draco said, a plan developing. 

~*~ 

"Everyone's gone. That's why I came to find you. Why do you want the garland?"

"To cure the Christmas blues." Draco removed the garland with his wand, the gold and silver lengths wrapping around Harry where he stood.

"You mean to cure your case of blue balls," Harry replied cheekily, laughing until Draco kissed him effectively silencing him. Draco finally broke the kiss; normally pale skin flushed a warm pink.

"Fuck you," Draco snarked.

"That sounds perfect," Harry said. "Just don't smoke anymore."

"I didn't even light—What? You know?" Draco asked, confused.

"A freshening charm just doesn't cut it." 

~*~

"And when I need to relieve some stress, what do you suggest?" Draco pouted. 

"I have a few ideas: I can suck you off, bend you over the table, fuck you against the wall. I really enjoyed that time in the bath," Harry rambled. "Alternately you can fuck me on the couch, tie me to the bed—"

"Fuck, Harry, stop," Draco said as he pressed the heel of his palm to his groin.

"Oh! You could come all over me while I'm wrapped in garland. We've never done that before."

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco groaned, unzipping his flies.


End file.
